Le chocolat adoucit toujours la peine
by Leiladoree
Summary: Un modificateur au caractère bien trempé sauve in extremis Bella de la noyade lorsque celle-ci je jette des falaises de la Push. Il la ramène chez lui et tout s'effondre lorsqu'elle lui dévoile ses yeux de biche. Comment faire pour que lui Paul Lahote paria de la meute, Paul dit le colérique, accepte d'être enchaîné à quelqu'un d'autre qu'Audrey son seul et unique bien ?


Disclamer : L'intégralité des personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, je ne fais que les lui emprunter le temps de quelques chapitres.

Note : Je tiens à préciser que l'épisode du coup de poing de Bella sur Paul ne s'est jamais produit et que celui-ci ne la connais qu'au travers des images mentales de Jacob.

PdV Paul Lahote

Je venais de laisser Audrey chez Le Vieux Quil pour quelque heures elle est insupportable en ce moment, elle demande sans cesse de l'attention et je suis incapable de lui apporter ce dont elle a besoin… Je ne sais pas être doux, je ne sais pas être aimant et je sais encore moins comment m'occuper d'elle. C'est difficile de m'occuper d'Audrey et de faire face à la mort de mes parents qui nous ont quittés il y a 11 mois dans une terrible fusillade alors qu'ils allaient chercher de l'argent à la banque pour acheter mon putain de gâteau d'anniversaire. Oui… mes parents sont mort parce qu'un putain de taré à eu la bonne idée de braquer une banque le jour de mon anniversaire, je ne suis pas nombriliste au point de penser que tout le monde devrait être calme le jour de mon anniversaire mais si il avait attendu juste 10 minutes mes parents seraient vivants…

Ils sortaient de la banque, il les a touchés en premier. Les premiers à prendre une putain de balle de ce taré qui s'est levé un jour et a eu la bonne idée de s'acheter un flingue et de vouloir se faire de la thune facilement, il ne pouvait pas travailler comme tout le monde ? Non c'est vrai que quand on est en manque de coc' on n'est plus rationnel, on pense juste à sa prochaine ration… Ce qui me dégoute le plus ce n'est pas que mes parents soit morts, on meurt tous un jour, non se qui me met le plus en rogne c'est qu'ils aient souffert, c'étaient des gens bien et tout ce que ça leur a rapporté c'est de souffrir non stop pendant 5 jours avant de mourir de leur blessures. Ma mère a eu une balle dans le ventre qui a touché plusieurs organes et lui a fait faire une hémorragie interne qui l'a tué lentement même si les médecins avaient réussit à l'arrêter, ses organes étaient trop touchés et continuaient de saigner petit à petit. Mon père quand à lui a reçu une balle dans la tête et une dans le genou. Celle du genou n'était pas grave mais celle de la tête lui fut fatale mais pas directement : elle s'est logée prés de la nuque sans le tuer. Les docteurs avaient même dit qu'il s'en sortirait et pourrait même vivre avec cette balle : il ne serait pas le premier à vivre de cette façon et surement pas le dernier.

Cependant on ne sait pas pourquoi ça ne sait pas passé comme ça : il a agonisé pendant 3 jours sous mes yeux avant de mourir en pleurant et en me suppliant de lui pardonner. Je n'avais jamais vu pleurer mon père… jamais même quand il s'est brisé des os… Jamais à part peut être la première fois ou il a vu Audrey : ses yeux brillaient étrangement. Maman m'avait dit qu'il avait pleuré à ma naissance tellement il était heureux d'avoir enfin sa propre famille. Mon père était orphelin et s'était une chance inouïe pour lui d'avoir enfin sa propre famille…. Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il pleurait : parce que comme ses parents l'ont fait il a abandonné à son tour sa famille. Je pense que si je fonde un jour ma propre famille, je connaitrais le même sort. Je ne souhaite pas avoir d'enfants. Je ne sais pas aimer et être tendre et surtout je ne veux pas laisser d'orphelins derrière moi si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose lors d'une de mes patrouilles avec le Pack.

Ha le Pack… la troisième histoire compliquée de ma vie après Audrey et la mort de mes parents. Lorsque j'ai vu mon père mourir j'ai été dévasté. Et quand Audrey a failli me quitté j'ai paniqué et je me suis mis en colère. Alors mon loup est sorti de sa tanière pour me protéger. Les gars l'appellent Enojo parce qu'il sort tout le temps quand je m'énerve mais son vrai nom c'est Hurle-à-la-Lune.

Pour expliquer un peu mon histoire, je suis obligée de passer par les légendes de mon peuple. Mes ancêtres, les Quileutes, étaient de grand chasseurs et ils avaient un talent hors du commun : ils pouvaient effectuer des voyages sous forme d'esprit. Mais un jour l'un d'entre eux en abusa et il fut puni par Taha Aki le chef de la tribu de l'époque. Cette personne s'appelait Utlapa dit le fourbe. Pour se venger, il prit possession du corps de Taha Aki alors qu'il tentait de régler un conflit avec les Dieux Indiens. Taha Aki du regardé sa tribu être maltraitée pendant qu'il était coincé sous forme d'esprit. Un jour lors de sa longue errance, il rencontra un magnifique loup noir qui était l'Alpha d'une meute de loup non loin de la Push. L'Alpha était fasciné par les humains et leur mode de vie. Il se lia donc d'amitié avec Taha Aki. Cependant, les esprits des anciens de la Push retrouvèrent Taha Aki et le supplièrent d'aider son peuple. Il leur obéit et supplia l'Alpha de bien vouloir partager son corps avec lui. La femelle Alpha de la meute accepta pour son compagnon car le loup noir était très malade. Taha Aki fit donc entrer son esprit dans le corps du loup et une chose magnifique se produisit. Leurs deux esprits fusionnèrent et ne devinrent qu'un. Taha Aki profita de l'agilité du loup pour slalomer entre les arbres et rejoindre rapidement son foyer. Lorsqu'il vit ce qu'Utlapa avait fait de son village la rage l'envahit et il se transforma en homme. Mais pas en n'importe quel homme : la réplique exacte de son apparence en tant qu'esprit, c'est-à-dire un homme plus grand, plus fort et infiniment plus beau. Heureusement, ses guerriers le reconnurent tout de même, après tout ils avaient par le passé chassé de nombreuse fois ensemble sous forme d'esprit. Ils retournèrent alors leurs armes contre Utlapa et c'est ainsi qu'il mourut. Taha Aki passa un pacte avec la meute de son loup : chaque loup pourrait joindre son esprit et son corps à un de ses guerriers, même les femelles iront dans un homme et ainsi ils pourraient rester tous ensemble en bonne santé. Car oui, la fusion des âmes avait guérit l'Alpha malade. Chaque loup portait un nom celui de Taha Aki s'appelait Croc-Pointus. Et ainsi leurs descendants sont nés avec un loup en eux qui s'éveille quand le porteur à réellement besoin de lui ou à cause la proximité de son ennemi naturel : Le Sang Froid.

Les Sang Froids sont plus communément appelés vampire mais nous nous les appelons ainsi car leur venins est froid quand il rempli notre gueule lorsqu'on les mord. Nous c'est Sam Uley, Quil Ateara, Jacob Black, Embry Call, Seth et Leah Clearwater, Jared Cameron et moi bien sur, Paul Lahote on va bientôt être rejoints par Collin Littlesea et Brady Fuller, ils sont en instance de mutation, du coup on doit les surveiller tout le temps pour ne pas qu'ils se retrouvent seuls quand ils muterons pour la première fois. C'est ce qu'il m'est arrivé, lorsque j'ai muté pour la première fois en immense loup au pelage argenté c'était dans le jardin de l'hôpital de Forks à la lisière de la forêt, seul et perdu. Cependant Hurle-à-la-Lune a su m'aider et me rassurer. Il m'a tout expliqué et depuis nous sommes synchronisés. Mais de ce fait, mon loup est 100 fois plus protecteur avec moi et sort dès que l'ont me blesse. Hurle-à-la-Lune me parle souvent dans ma tête surtout lorsqu'il sent que je suis nerveux ou que je ne comprends pas une situation. Son instinct est plus développé que le mien ce qui fait qu'il peut percevoir plus de chose que les humain en particulier en ce qui concerne les vampires.

Cette différence que j'entretiens avec mes frères de meute met comme une barrière entre nous et fait également de moi le meilleur guerrier d'entre eux. Ils me voient comme un être étrange, à part, parce qu'ils ont accès uniquement à ce que je veux bien leur faire partagé en se qui concerne mes pensées ou à ce que Hurle-à-la-Lune veux leur faire comprendre. J'ai changé physiquement depuis la mort de mes parents.

J'ai pris beaucoup de muscles, mes boutons ont disparu, je n'ai plus besoin de lunettes et j'ai un tatouage tribal sur l'épaule. J'ai également coupé mes cheveux, Hurle-à-la-Lune ne supportais plus la chaleur quand je changé provoqué par mes cheveux longs. Audrey m'a regardé bizarrement après mes changements : elle ne me reconnaissait pas. Cependant, elle s'y est vite faite, cette fille est un vrai caméléon, elle s'adapte à toutes les situations. Enfin bref, toujours est-il que j'ai passé ma nuit à patrouiller, quand je suis rentré Audrey a piqué une colère monstre et ne sachant pas comment la gérer je l'ai laissé seule chez Vieux Quil pour aller me balader en forêt. C'était il a deux heures environ, depuis j'ai muté et je n'ai fais que courir en discutant avec Hurle-à-la-Lune. Je suis prés des falaises de la Push pourtant je ne me suis pas rendu compte que mes pas m'avaient conduits ici.

Je continue de réfléchir quand soudain mon loup me donne sa vision. Hurle-à-la-Lune est capable de me prêter sa vision nocturne lorsqu'il en a envie, heureusement pour moi il n'en abuse jamais. Je me concentre donc pour regarder se qu'il voulait me montrer. Mon regarde se fixe sur une silhouette tombant de la falaise, elle est humaine j'en suis sure est certain et apparemment elle tente de mettre fin à sa vie selon ce que son aura m'indique. Je ne me pose pas plus de question. Je cours aussi vite que je le peux et je saute en espérant pouvoir la sauver. Mon corps heurte les vagues qui me submergent. J'ouvre les yeux sous l'eau et avec l'aide de Hurle-à-la-Lune je repère sa chaleur corporelle qui baisse dangereusement. Je nage le plus rapidement possible et j'attrape la petite chose qui a tenté de se suicider. Je remonte le plus vite possible à la surface en fermant les yeux, le sel de l'eau comme à nous irriter fortement les yeux. Mon loup grogne sourdement dans ma tête comme si il essayait de me faire comprendre quelque chose, il répète en boucle « moi, moi, laisse-moi prendre ta place » le tout ponctuer de grognement. Je l'insiste silencieusement à arrêter ça.

Cependant, pour la première fois depuis le début il ne m'écoute pas et continue. Je le réprimande mentalement de manière plutôt violente et nous ramène moi et l'adolescente que je transporte sur le rivage. Je la regarde attentivement. Elle a de longs cheveux bruns et doit avoir entre 18ans voir un peu moins. Elle m'a l'air tres jolie et ressemble à une petite poupée brisée. Elle est fine et délicate. Elle semble ne pas s'alimenté correctement et son tee-shirt collant me montre ses cotes apparentes. Elle est dans un état pitoyable et elle me porte réellement un coup au cœur. C'est une beauté naturelle, sans artifice, et personne ne devrais avoir le droit de briser de telles choses. Elle personne qui lui a fait du mal va savoir comment je m'appelle. Mon loup tremble tout au fond de moi, il a l'air touché lui aussi. Si je l'avais connu dans un autre monde, dans un monde où je saurais aimer, alors j'aurais fait le serment de la protéger. Malheureusement, nous sommes dans mon monde et dans mon monde l'amour n'existe presque plus. Le dernier brin d'amour et de confiance qu'il me reste est dédié tout entier à Audrey.

Je n'attends pas une seconde de plus et je lui fais un massage cardiaque et du bouche à bouche, finalement ses poumons consentent à relâcher une très grande partie de leurs contenus aqueux. Je continue jusqu'à ce qu'elle se redresse brutalement et crache le restant d'eau de ses poumons. Elle m'attrape brutalement le bras avant de s'effondrer sur le sol avec ses yeux roulant à l'arrière de la tête. Sa poigne est tres ferme sur mon bras, en forçant un peu sur sa main je pourrais me libéré mais je n'ose pas toucher à sa main de peur de lui faire mal. Alors je prends mon courage à deux mains et je la soulève doucement. Je la porte jusqu'au salon de mon humble demeure. Je monte au 1ere étage pour aller chercher des serviettes dans la salle de bain, des couvertures dans ma chambre et d'anciens vêtements de maman dans la malle que j'ai gardée. Je retourne au salon et je la déshabille lentement. Je passe une serviette lentement sur son corps. Et mon dieu qu'elle est bien foutue. Je me dépêche de la sécher et de lui enfiler la robe de maman pour ne pas que la belle vue que j'ai aie des effets indésirables sur mon corps.

Je prends une des couvertures d'Audrey et deux couvertures toutes douces ressemblant à la fourrure de mon loup et je les entourer autours de son corps pour éviter qu'elle ne prenne froid. Je vais dans la cuisine et je me prépare un café pour patienter en attendant que ma belle endormie se réveille. Je bois lentement mon café en pensant aux différentes raisons qui auraient pu pousser cette poupée à se jeter du haut des falaises. Je mets ma tasse dans l'évier et je monte rapidement dans ma chambre pour chercher mon fusain, mes crayons de bois, mon papier à dessin et mon chevalet d'appoint.

Je m'installe dans mon rocking chair et je pose mon matériel sur la petite table en verre mis ici spécialement pour mes séances de dessins. Je me balance doucement et je cherche un modèle de dessin. Pour trouver l'inspiration je regarde mes dessins précédents : Audrey qui sourit, Audrey qui rigole, Audrey qui est assise sur son lit, le loup de Jared et celui d'Embry dans la forêt, quatre dessins de maman, quatre de papa et 8 d'eux deux ensemble. Il y a également un dessin de Hurle-à-la-Lune. Je me creuse les méninges pour trouver une situation nouvelle à dessiner. J'essaye de nous imaginer Audrey et moi dans le jardin derrière la maison près des roses de maman, ou dans ma chambre ou dans la cuisine en train de manger.

Il faut savoir que ma maison est très jolie, normal pour une maison aménagée par maman. Ma maison comporte un Rez-de-chaussée, deux étages, un grenier et une cave. Lorsqu'on arrive dans la maison il y a un petit vestibule menant sur un grand espace salle/cuisine. Il est très moderne dans les tons gris, blanc, noir et bleu. La cuisine est principalement noire et bleue et elle contient tout l'équipement possible et imaginable pour préparer des bons petits plats. La salle contient un mini salon pour discuter dans les tons gris, la salle contient une grande table noire et des chaises blanches ainsi que des meubles gris. Il y a des photos partout ainsi que des vases remplies de fleurs. Ensuite tout au fond de la pièce à gauche se trouve un immense escalier blanc avec des photos le long des murs. Ensuite on trouve le salon exacte réplique de celui du bas mais en plus grand et espacé. On trouve également mon coin où je dessine. Ensuite tout au fond à droite se trouve le bureau de mon père. Je n'ose jamais y aller. Tout est à la place exacte où il l'a laissé à part quelques choses dont j'ai eu besoin pour payer les factures et régler la succession. Lorsqu'on retourne à l'escalier on trouve l'accès au 2éme étage qui contient nos trois chambres toute très grande. Ma chambre est la plus proche de l'escalier, ensuite se trouve celle d'Audrey et enfin l'ancienne chambre de mes parents reconvertie en chambre d'ami. Ma chambre est bleu turquoise et chocolat, mes deux couleurs préférée. Il y a un lit King Size avec des draps chocolats et des oreillers turquoises ainsi qu'un bureau avec plusieurs instruments pour dessiner (gouache, peinture à l'huile, fusain, crayon de bois, crayon de couleurs, des crayons poscats ainsi que de la peinture acrylique entre autre). Ma chambre comporte également un immense dressing plein à ras-bord. La chambre d'Audrey est violette et blanche. La chambre d'ami est dans des tons neutres : chocolat et blanc. Enfaite toutes les chambres ont exactement le même aménagement. Le grenier regroupe toutes les affaires de mes parents et la cave elle est en train d'être reconvertie en salle de jeux. Je suis en train de tout monter tout seul.

Je pense que dessiner Audrey dans sa chambre serait une bonne idée. Je commence les traits de son visage mais je m'arrête en plein milieu. Il n'est pas aussi beau que d'habitude alors je change de feuille et je recommence pour obtenir exactement le même résultat malheureusement. Alors je change de modèle et je prends la petite poupée en face de moi. Je la dessine en trait de dormir. Je commence par dessiner ses traits fins et ses longs cheveux. En suite je dessine les contours de son corps sous les couvertures. J'arrive à reproduire à l'identique la texture des draps puis je dessine le reste de la pièce. J'affine chacun des traits me concentrant réellement pour rendre justice à sa beauté.

J'ai presque fini il ne reste plus que les yeux à affiner. Alors je regarde mon modèle et la je croise deux magnifiques orbes de ma couleur préférée : deux iris chocolats. Je sens mon cœur se comprimer et être enserrer par un câble d'acier. Je sens mon loup hurler dans ma tête, il hurle de joie. Il a enfin trouvé sa moitié et il en est euphorique. Moi par contre je panique légèrement : comment je suis censé faire pour gérer ça ? Je relève les yeux que j'avais inconsciemment baissés.

Et là je rencontre un regard furieux, le regard furieux de ma poupée.


End file.
